Perplexities
by phoenix.of.rhapsody
Summary: Future fic. There are certain anxieties that only Auggie Anderson can soothe. Annie/Auggie.


**This is my first Covert Affairs attempt. As I was watching Season 1 with a friend, she brought up the idea of Auggie trying to see Annie on their wedding day. Credit for that awesome idea definitely goes to her. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs.**

* * *

><p>Annie Walker was nervous.<p>

It was the tight kind, coiled like a shivering spring in her stomach and she shifted again in the well-worn chair. Down the hall, she could hear the low murmur of voices, occasionally ones she recognized: Chloe and Katia's high, laughing cadences asking when they could go see Aunt Annie and, twice, she heard Joan Campbell over some loud, if well-meaning, men from tech ops. Annie curled her fingers around a hairbrush and smiled. Joan may portray herself as cool, firm and unyielding but Annie liked to think that over the years she'd spent in the DPD, the two women had reached some sort of understanding. The director's steady composure seemed godsent to her now.

Annie released her grip on the hairbrush and rose to her feet in a swift motion. She stood in front of the full-length mirror, shoulders slumped forward, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Afternoon sun slanted through the blinds, casting yellow light across her face. She looked soft somehow as she stood there in the middle of the room. Her honey hair was pinned back in loose curls at the base of her neck and white satin fell over her skin, clinging to the subtle contours of her hips.

A surge of feminine pride ran through her as she took it all in. Every detail had been executed flawlessly, from the lily tucked behind her ear to the pale blue anklet hiding beneath folds of fabric. Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling she'd had all day, the one that had her looking over her shoulder, that made the tiny hairs on her arms stand. Every single carefully-honed instinct she had was screaming for her to run, for her to slip out of the window and not look back. She'd be long gone by the time anyone realized she was missing.

But she didn't. She couldn't. Instead, she admired her reflection as she moved in a slow circle, smiling at how well the dress fit her. When she looked back up, the expression on her face was bright and genuine.

There was a timid knock at the door and Annie turned to see Joan poking her head into the room. Annie took a step toward her and flashed a brighter smile.

"I just thought I'd stop in to make sure everything was going smoothly," Joan said. "And to make sure you were okay."

She let out a breathless laugh. "I'm fine, Joan, really."

Joan arched a knowing brow and Annie sighed. It shouldn't have surprised her, though. Despite the long blonde curls and the flattering sky blue dress, Joan Campbell was still the director of the Domestic Protection Division and she was an intelligent woman, well-known and well-respected for her uncanny ability to pay attention to everything and miss almost nothing. Admitting defeat, Annie scrunched up her nose.

"I guess I am a little jittery. I don't guess you could find Danielle and send her my way? I think I need a quick minute with my sister."

Joan's lips quirked up and Annie spotted again the quick affection on the woman's face before she nodded and said, "Of course."

When she had left, Annie moved to retrieve the pair of dropped-pearl earrings. She moved close to the mirror so she could see to put them in. Behind her, she heard the door swing open.

"Hey, Danielle – "

"I heard this rumor about a jittery bride. You aren't getting cold feet, are you, Walker?"

Annie spun around as fast as she could without stepping on her train. Instead of seeing Danielle's ecstatic grin, she was met with the warmest, sweetest smile she had ever seen on August Anderson's face. It stumped her for a moment. Auggie-smiles reminded her of hot chocolate with a swirl of whipped cream, of clothes fresh from the dryer, of sunset picnics and lightning bugs in wide-mouth jars; they reminded her of simple things that were good and sweet and supple, and the smile on his face right now was all of those things at once – a smile that reached into her and soothed away that tight coil of anxiety until she was convinced it had never been there at all.

Another moment passed between them and she cleared her throat. Her voice sounded low and uneven when she finally managed to speak, "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

The smile on his face changed from sweet to boyish at her words and Auggie stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him so he could lean back against the door knob. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I can't actually _see_ the bride, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing. Auggie himself chuckled, as if he was proud of his own loophole.

He took another step in her direction, the smile fading from his face into something less teasing and far more intense. "Seriously, though, are you okay, Annie? If you want to wait, we can – "

She was in front of him in an instant, tugging his hands into hers and clutching at his fingers with all the strength she had. "We are _not_ waiting. I'm fine, Auggie, I really am. Jitters are natural. I'd be more worried if I _wasn't_ nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" He was trying to pull his hand away, like he wanted to tug her in, but she wouldn't let him. She squeezed his fingers one more time and drew away.

"I'm not nervous. Not anymore."

Auggie's grin was back. "Decided you couldn't live without me?"

"I already knew that."

Annie paused, surprised at the ease with which the words tumbled from her mouth, at how true they were. A smile lit her own face and she turned back to him. "You should go before Joan sends Jai to find you. I doubt he'll be gentle and understanding when he's forcibly removing you from the room."

Auggie scoffed. "I'd like to see him try."

She choked on a laugh and couldn't help muttering, "Me too."

The door swung open again before Auggie could reply and Danielle was tapping her foot, giving her a look that was somehow a cross between disapproving and thrilled. "You're not supposed to see her before the ceremony."

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I haven't broken any rules? I _can't_ see the bride."

Annie laughed, a true and joyous thing, and Auggie seemed triumphant at having drawn such a sound from her. "You should go. I'll see you in a little bit."

He nodded and began backing toward the door. He could hear Jai's approaching voice just as well as she could. "I love you, Annie Walker. You know that, right?"

She eased herself down into the chair and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "I do. I love you, too, Auggie."

Without another word, he turned and made to leave. One hand reached out to feel along the doorframe so he didn't run into anything. Danielle shifted aside and reached out to grip his forearm to guide him into the small hallway. He disappeared from her line of sight and it wasn't long before she heard him addressing Jai. Her sister turned back to her, leaning against the door with a grin on her face, an expression that she returned before she reached for the bouquet of fresh lilies and roses. She stood calm and steady with her shoulders back and her head held high.

Annie Walker was at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! <strong>


End file.
